


A Hunter Must Hunt

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Eileen becomes a beast, Birds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: The coming of the blood moon brings madness, and the hunter finds that even the most hardened souls are not immune to beasthood.





	A Hunter Must Hunt

Damien stepped out of Oedon Chapel, gazing up at the moon. That eerie, Paleblood moon that only seemed to make everything worse. It seemed like as soon as the night sky turned red, the inhabitants of the Chapel started to go mad. Adella was gibbering and crying, Arianna had fallen ill, the old lady thought he was her grandchild…he wasn’t sure how it could get any worse.

Damien’s thought was answered by a body falling to his feet. He stared down at it in horror, realizing that it was wearing the armor of a Cainhurst hunter. His questions about bodies raining from the sky were put to rest when a deafening screech sounded from above. Damien’s eyes widened as he looked up and caught sight of a gigantic crow circling towards him. As the monstrous avian landed on the ground, he ducked back into the church and watched from the doorway, terror gripping his being.

The crow gave another shriek before leaning down and tearing off the corpse’s head, gulping it down and proceeding to pick apart the rest of the body. Damien observed this gory scene, finding a bit of fascination creeping up amongst the horror he felt. The colossal bird had jagged fangs lining it’s beak, razor sharp talons, and spines sticking out from it’s wings. Something about the beast seemed so familiar, but there was only one person he knew who dressed like a crow, and that was…no, it couldn’t be. Damien took a step outside and called out “Eileen?”

The crow turned towards the little hunter with a hiss. Foolish human, didn’t he know that she could easily swallow him with a single gulp? She considered devouring him, but something kept her from doing so. What had he said just now? Eileen? That was her name, wasn’t it? How did he know her name? She crept towards him, her six bright yellow eyes narrowed as she turned her head and took a close look at his eyes. They appeared to be normal, no signs of bloodlust. Only fear and…concern?

Damien held his ground as the avian beast put her beak up to his face. His heart pounded in his ears as he felt the crow’s hot breath wafting from her mouth as she inspected him. The hunter shifted his weight from foot to foot, eventually working up the nerve to reach forward and place his hand on her beak. Eileen’s eyes widened in response, followed by her violently pulling back with an earsplitting screech. Damien was knocked down as she took to the air, flying off into the crimson sky.

“Eileen, wait!” he cried, trying to follow her, only for a Church Servant hiding around the corner to attack him. Damien quickly struck down the Servant, taking a blood vial to restore his lost vitality. Sighing, he looked towards the sky, trying to think of where Eileen had gone. He could’ve sworn he’d seen her soar off towards Central Yharnam, so that’s where he’d go. Before that, he decided to check what was left of the corpse she had been eating. The only thing left was a Blood Rapture Rune. He pocketed it before making a beeline for Central Yharnam.

After much exploring and bloodshed, Damien found no signs of the bestial crow. He sat down behind some barrels, trying to think. Wait, barrels! Maybe he could check the dry-dock where he first met Eileen! With that in mind, he made his way towards the storehouse. After locating the secret path, the hunter stepped out onto the dock and gulped.

Eileen had already started building a nest. There were large amounts of smashed wood and branches spread out on the platform, along with what appeared to be the bones of the Cleric Beast. Damien wasn’t sure if they really did belong to the Beast, but somehow he wouldn’t be surprised. He stepped onto the platform and carefully moved some of the branches, finding a few very familiar items. There was Eileen’s leather beak mask, still smelling strongly of sweet herbs. There was also her torn Crowfeather Cape and Blades of Mercy, along with a Crow Hunter Badge.

Damien felt his heart sink. If this didn’t confirm that the beast was Eileen, he didn’t know what did. Tears started to fall as he held the blade. She was one of the few sane ones in this godforsaken city, and now she was gone too. He remembered how she had given him words of encouragement after he’d shown nervousness. How he had helped her fight against Henryk. As Damien continued crying, a heavy weight hit the ground. He slowly turned around, coming face-to-beak with the former Hunter of Hunters.

Eileen hissed as she eyed the foolish hunter. As if touching her wasn’t enough, he had the gall to locate and dig through her nest. She ought to gobble him up right here, right now! She was about to grab him in her beak when he suddenly hugged it, sobbing. Great, now the pathetic hunter was crying. She shook her head, trying to dislodge him when he looked up, bright green eyes brimming with tears. “Eileen, why? It didn’t have to be like this…” he whimpered. The crow tilted her head. What did he mean by that?

Eileen closed her eyes and thought a bit. That Bloody Crow of Cainhurst had proven too strong for her in her old age. The blood she had taken mutated her, but in the moment it felt right in spite of the pain. Of course, there was no glory in this life, but a beast was not supposed to care about that. It was a mystery to her when it came to her mind being mostly intact, but she couldn’t complain. But somehow this tiny hunter knew her, and she couldn’t remember him to save her life. She let out a huff and pressed her beak against his chest. Think, Eileen, think!

Damien felt the enormous bird nuzzle her beak against his torso. He was about to wipe his eyes, but decided against it upon noticing his bloodstained gloves. He grunted and removed the gloves, carefully placing them down. Damien planted his bare hand on Eileen’s forehead and sighed. The beast suddenly shrieked at the contact, thrusting her head back. Damien jumped away, trembling slightly as he stared up at the panicking beast.

Eileen continued cawing hysterically, shaking her head. The hunter’s touch caused something to click within her. She turned away, feathers ruffling as she covered her head with her wings as a memory made itself clear.

_“That wasn’t necessary of you, but you have my thanks. We made it, with our lives. You’re not bad at all.” Eileen told the hunter with ragged breath. Truthfully, Henryk had proven to be a greater challenge than she anticipated, but she wasn’t about to admit it to the young man. The hunter sighed, sitting down and removing his gloves to rub at his temples. “You must have killed Gascoigne as well, then?” she continued. This obviously struck nerve with him, as he visibly tensed up and clenched his hands. Eileen held her breath for a moment before gently taking hold of his hands. “He was falling apart, I’m sure it had to be done.” she said as reassuringly as possible._

__

_The hunter looked up at her, a distant look in his eyes. Eileen sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Please try to keep your hands clean. A hunter should hunt beasts.” she gently scolded. “Leave the hunting of hunters to me.” She ended this with a chuckle, moving her hand to playfully ruffle his brown hair. The hunter’s blank stare softened, and she could have sworn she saw the outline of a smile on his mask. He then stood up with a nod, walking up the tomb stairs back to the Cathedral Ward._

____

Damien sat down on the platform, staring up at the crow beast. He shifted a bit, wondering if he should try to speak or make another move. Eventually Eileen turned around, eyes fixed on him. Damien opened his mouth to speak, only for the crow to press her beak against his bare hand, chirping softly. Surprise took hold for a minute before the hunter smiled, rubbing Eileen’s beak and reaching up to pet her glossy feathers.

____

Eileen continued chirping, enjoying the Good Hunter’s affectionate touches. She knew this would not last, as he was still a hunter, meant to hunt beasts like her. She pulled away and regarded the young hunter before digging through her nest. She picked up the Crow Hunter badge in her beak and presented it to him.

____

Damien took the badge, staring at it in awe. Eileen had chosen him as her successor. He gazed up at the Crow, who gazed back mournfully. He sighed and stepped forward, pulling down his mask and embracing her beak once more, placing a soft kiss on it. “Thank you for everything.” he said, smiling as he pulled his mask back up and put on his gloves. He could still feel Eileen watching him as he left the dock. At that moment, familiar words came to both of them.

____

_“Enough trembling in your boots. A hunter must hunt.”_

____


End file.
